Fourteen Days
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: All work and no play makes Nagato a dull girl. All work and no play makes Nagato a dull girl. All work and no play makes Nagato a dull girl. All work and no play makes Nagato a dull girl. All work and no play makes Nagato a dull girl. All work and no...


Note- I do not own these characters.

Everyone turned to leave, going their own ways back  
to their homes. I was left alone to grasp the severity  
of this situation.

Seven thousand seven hundred thirty two times? Have  
we really repeated these two weeks seven thousand  
seven hundred thirty two times? How can that be?  
Are we going to have to live through this again? If so,  
how much longer?

Everyone was out of sight but her.

Wait, Nagato!

She stopped, mid-step, and turned to look at me. She  
stood there, light from the streetlamp shone down on  
her and softly reflected from her eyes and hair. Nagato  
looked almost holy, ghostly. It seemed as if she was  
waiting for me to follow.

You're so hard to read Nagato.

The entire way to her apartment I stayed five yards  
behind her.

What am I doing?

What do I plan to do when we get there?

We paused briefly at the front entrance. Without  
wasting a move, Nagato reached up, dialed the access  
code into the panel with her left hand and walked  
through the doors. Once inside, she turned to face me.  
Maybe she was waiting for me to make up my mind.  
Maybe she knew my mind was already made up and  
was waiting for me to realize it.

The stars are so clear tonight.

I'll walk her to her door and that's it.

The ride up was quite to say the least, but I wanted to  
say something; something that would validate my  
being here. We stepped off the elevator and were in  
front of her apartment before I could think of anything.  
It all happened so fast, I don't even remember walking in.

Nagato, how must you have felt? No wonder she  
looked so bored this entire time. No one but you could  
have lived this way. She looked so small, so tired, so  
frail right now.

I had to.

I had to pull her close to me. Comfort her in some way.  
She did not resist as I did so. She felt so tiny. I could  
feel her heartbeat and the slight expansion and  
contraction of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.  
Her face was still blank and emotionless.

She's been the only constant in my life for the past few  
months. The mountains could have melted into a  
frozen sea and I wouldn't have cared. No matter how  
crazy the world seemed, I always felt safe knowing  
she was here. I never realized just how trying her life  
must be. After this, I promise to never take that fact  
for granted.

I'm so sorry Nagato. I wish there was something I  
could do.

As I said this, I found I was pulling her closer and  
closer to me. What am I doing? Why is she suddenly  
so irresistible? I want to comfort her. Protect her. I  
kissed her forehead and pulled her against my chest.  
Is her hair wet? Wait…am I crying for her? The kisses  
eventually got harder and they slowly worked their  
way down to her lips. They were softer then I expected,  
almost as if she was kissing back.

Is this okay Nagato? If it wasn't, I'm sure you'd be  
able to stop me. You probably wouldn't say anything  
even if you didn't want me to, but…knowing this…does  
that mean…I'm taking advantage of you?

The way I have her pushed up against the wall…  
it seems so wrong.

Then why am I doing it?

Maybe it's just the curse of being a teenage boy.

I wonder what she thinks of what I'm doing. Maybe she  
finds it repulsive. I don't know, but I kept kissing and  
nuzzling her neck anyway.

I picked her up and had her wrap her legs around my  
waist. She looked so disheveled compared to her  
usually tidy appearance. The uniform top was coming  
un-tucked and her knee-high socks had fallen and were  
crumpled around her ankles. I guess I can't really avoid  
it now. I carried her over to where I assumed the main  
bedroom was and slid the door open.

The futon was, surprisingly, already set out and I gently  
laid her down, making sure to rest her head on the  
cushion as carefully as possible.

How often do you even sleep?

She let me lift her arms up; her uniform top slipped over  
her head easily and was lost without hesitation.  
Her skirt, panties, and bra quickly followed, but I left  
her socks. Maybe it was for my own twisted benefit.

I was undressed in record time and it was right about  
now that I started to hesitate. Can I really go through  
with this? Are you even capable of doing this Nagato?  
Did your creators think of that? I guess it's not impossible.  
You can breathe, eat, bleed, I suppose you would be  
able to do just about anything a normal human girl could.

This has gone too far to think about that. It felt like  
such a shame. She looked so beautiful the way she  
was resting. If I were more artistically inclined, I would  
probably want to sketch her just the way she is right now.

The way her body barely made an impression on the mat.

The soft, subtle curves of her petite figure.

The way her short hair fell against the pillow, forming  
a little halo around her angelic face.

The way her eyes seemed to stare right into my soul.

She looked so pure.

This feels more like an intrusion on personal property  
then an intimate encounter. Nagato lay there perfectly  
straight as I…entered her.

Oh, no. Nagato...I'm so sorry. Your creators made you  
more real then I thought.

I looked down and saw the blood against her white skin.

I must be some kind of monster.

I say that, yet I'm not stopping.

I parted her legs and bent them upwards so I could  
better…uh…position myself.

She lay there perfectly still, staring back at me. The  
entire time, she was motionless and did not make a  
single sound.

Does this count as necrophilia?

Wait, there it was. She let out a small moan; as if air  
forced out of her lungs accidently shook her vocal cords.  
I could feel her quiver a little.

Did you have an orgasm Nagato?

As I finished, I wondered if she enjoyed any of it as well.  
I rolled over to avoid crushing her minute body and I  
pulled her on top so I could enjoy her soft weight  
against me. She rested the right side of her head on  
my chest and I could feel her gentle breathing cooling  
my sweaty skin.

Now that I can think about it; that was the most  
amazing thing I had ever experienced.

Did that break up the monotony Nagato? Was it a  
change from the usual routine?

"Not particularly," she replied without so much as looking at me.

What?

Now she turned her head upward to look me with  
eyes that seemed, somehow, less empty.  
They were softer.

"Sexual intercourse has occurred six thousand eight  
hundred eleven times out of the past seven thousand  
seven hundred thirty two cycles. Of this, oral sex was  
included five thousand one hundred seven times with  
five variations, anal sex was included seven times with  
two variations; five times where I received and two  
times where I-"

Stop. I don't want to hear any more.

I can't believe I've done this before.

Wait...maybe I can. The 'me' now should be no different  
from the other variations of 'me' that have gone before.  
Those incarnations must have felt the same way for her.

I suddenly feel like a Shakespearian Actor, just spouting  
out lines and soliloquies from memory until they no  
longer have meaning; my thoughts, my words, my actions;  
they've all been written down and rehearsed in advance  
so I can perform them to an empty theatre and a single  
audience member.

She must think I'm an idiot.

But, if we've done this before, why did I break  
your…the…a…tissue…that…you…could…easily regenerate.

Dammit.

Listen Nagato, if I've done this before, it's okay to stop  
me if this happens again. Just tell me so I can avoid  
giving you another repeat to live through.

She just continued looking up at me. After blinking her  
eyes twice, she rested the side of her head against  
my chest again.

Wait, if this has happened before, then I probably said  
this exact same thing to you before. Didn't I?

"…"

Why didn't you stop me this time Nagato?

"…"

Well?

"…"

Nagato!

She pushed her head further into my chest.

Is she trying to cuddle?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I did not want to."


End file.
